


Relax, It's Over

by vivisextion



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: But not actually non-con, Choking, I mean of course there's masks, It's Slipknot, Joey is very much enjoying himself, M/M, Masks, Reader aggression I mean discretion is advised, Spit Kisses, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisextion/pseuds/vivisextion
Summary: You are my firstI can barely breathe, I find you fascinatingYou are my favoriteLay you down to sleep, it's all that I can do to stop, love
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Relax, It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by the song Iowa, and [strangiesart on tumblr](https://strangiesart.tumblr.com/). Particularly [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e6717c6b46b9f9803eebd1ead652c05a/tumblr_pymsr28kq01x2rqc5o1_1280.png), [this](https://strangiesart.tumblr.com/post/174516981972/prosthetics-better-to-view-on-my-blog-for), and most of all, [this](https://strangiesart.tumblr.com/post/181424536152/iowa-again-better-to-view-on-profile-page%22).

“Corey, you’re hurting me,” I whisper. 

I am pinned like a butterfly. His tongue drags a wet path over the hollow of my throat, left stinging in the cool air. I wince, I turn away, I squeeze my eyes shut tight as his spit trails down my neck; the most intimate touch from him yet. My disgust does nothing to temper my longing. 

He yanks my head back by my hair, until I am forced to look him in the eye, until tears prick the corners of mine. Cold empty blue, staring out from under the dark hollows of his mask. He is somewhere in the back of his mind. He’s looming over me, and I can’t help but feel like prey. He looks utterly inhuman. I’m terrified in the best way possible. 

“Stop,” I say again, my voice hoarse. Still, he won’t quit leering at me, so I make him stop. I spit in his eye. 

He roars. I try to scramble backwards, away from his rage, but he slams me down, knocking the wind out of me. One blackened hand wrapped, vice-like, around my throat, as he grinds my face into the dirt. His rings dig into my neck, an added touch of cruelty. I let out a moan I wish I hadn’t. 

His teeth sink into the soft flesh between my neck and shoulder, and he laughs when I scream. My cries are muffled by my own mouthless mask. My heels kick uselessly in the dirt behind him, where I cannot see. If the mark isn’t bleeding yet, it is certainly a purple bloom of pain. 

He bites down even harder. I sound like a wounded animal. Tears roll down my face. I tell myself they are born of fear, but I know otherwise. Red tracks of saltwater and paint seep out from under my porcelain disguise. He licks them off my jaw. 

“Corey...”

My voice is sticky from crying. I don’t recognise it. No one can hear me but him. It’s a comforting thought, strangely.

I try to touch my fingertips to his face, but he hisses, gripping my wrists painfully tight, above my head. There is no place for gentleness here. I can only squirm, helpless, as I am subjected to this abuse.

“I can smell you…”

He reaches down and grabs my junk with one hand. My cheeks redden, burning hot under my mask with shame, while a monstrous grin spreads under his. I am so fucking hard.

Unforgiving fingers strip me to my hips, digging dark bruises into my ribs. My mask cannot hide the trepidation in my eyes. I hear his teeth snap together and I flinch, as he tries to bite down on my sternum. I can feel his dreads brush over my stomach as he moves lower, lower… and then his grimy hands force my thighs apart. They quiver against my will when I feel his ragged breath tickle the insides of them. His hands encircle my waist tight, and I am caught.

“Corey, no, wait -”

I gag on my own words when I feel his hot tongue drag over my cock. My breath is punched out of me as I throw my head back, letting it thunk into the dirt. His eyes do not leave my face while he does this; I am paralysed by his piercing stare. I realise he’s tasting me, his tongue moving carelessly on my cock. My mask strangles any stray wet gasps that leave me. I try to will my hips into staying still, but they are forced up, into his waiting mouth. I can feel his teeth on me there. I’m shaking. My feeble fingers clutch at the dirt beside me. I bite my lip hard and try not to moan again. 

His grip shifts. The chill creeps over my skin further as he tears apart more of my clothing. A brief reprieve. My knees are being shoved up. It’s too late before I realise what he intends to do. Then a flood of sensation hits me, as I feel the heavy press of his tongue against my hole, then a slick velvet slide inside.

I shriek his name. I thrash against him. All of this to no avail, while he continues to violate me in new ways.

But he stops, much too soon. He drops me like a ragdoll. I see him coveting all of me, drooling over the mess of black and blue I have become. The savage look in his eyes makes my heart leap. He’s so fucking hard, too. I know what’s next.

Our faces are unbearably close to each other. He lays sloppy licks on the mouth of my bloodstained mask, moaning, as if attempting to kiss me, a ghastly parody of it. His spit drips through onto my dry, cracked lips. I recoil. There's nothing I can do to stop it. I imagine his tongue down my throat, almost choking me. Somehow this is worse than when he was tormenting me with that great big mouth of his.

“Corey…” I breathe, one last time. “Please -”

He snarls, seizes my hips and drags me toward him, as I try to fight him off. It’s always a shock to the system, that first instance of penetration, that first raw, delicious thrust. I feel him split me open, and I hear a cracked groan escape me. 

“Oh, _fuck!_ ”

It is trapped by my mask, but he hears me all the same. His touch is vicious, as he claws at my skin to pull me closer, until he’s deep inside me. I struggle against him, beating my fists against his torso, but I am only impaled further on his cock. It makes me whimper. It makes him even harder. 

His hips begin to pound a brutal rhythm, relentless. My chest heaves with his. I beg whenever I have the breath to, but his fingers are clamped around my throat again, black nails gouged into my red skin. His hands are now the colour of stale blood. 

He fucks me mercilessly. My torture is exquisite. I’m sobbing now. I can barely breathe. I’m pleading for him to let me come. He doesn’t care about any of these. 

“You belong to me,” he tells me with a broken growl, and that’s all it takes; not even my mask can stop the sound of me howling as I come violently, clinging to him like a drowning man. 

But he doesn’t stop fucking me. It’s almost too much. I writhe and wail as he continues to use me, fuelled by his own animalistic need. Guttural words pours from his black lips, over and over, until it is all I hear, until he comes inside me, marking me in ways I cannot see, in places I cannot fathom.

“Joey… you are mine…”

He collapses on top of me, his face pressed into my bare chest, trapping me underneath. He’s muttering to himself. I can’t hear him, but I can feel his lips move against my skin as he repeats the same words, again and again.

_“You will always be mine.”_


End file.
